Living as a Human, Starring the Nobles
by kittywarrior416
Summary: Just a collection of short stories of the Noblesse household in what should be normal situations... for humans.
1. Innocence

Blue eyes bore into Shinwoo and Ikhan. Rai sat poker faced atop his usual seat, gracefully sipping his tea. Rai as in Cadis Etrama di Raizel, the most heavenly being in the world. It wasn't just his looks that were otherworldly, but his very soul seemed to be that of an angel. The others in the household could agree. M-21, Takeo, and Tao were all allowed to stay in this house due to his selfishness. Frankenstein knew the master better than that. Not only to allow a human who broke into his house to stay, but to protect him from the previous lord and clan leaders.

They all remember his words when they questioned his motives.

"If I can save you by risking my life, my life is worth risking don't you think?"

They couldn't question it. The sincerity in those words, was nothing but genuine. Lies were nonexistent.

Though at this current moment, the children were more worries as Rai sat atop the seat that hid all their porn magazines. If the chairman found out they showed them to Rai, they were goners. Rai wasn't saying anything, but with Shinwoo and Ikhan acting so suspiciously, Frankenstein knew something was wrong. He looked to his master, who gave off no notion of something boys had hidden the magazines purposely under Rai as the Chairman would never think to make Rai move. They were absolutely correct, and they relaxed as the dark aura Frankenstein was emitted began to fade. They were safe, at least until it was dinner time and Rai moved on his own.

Frankenstein took the chance to shift through the cushions tucked into its folds, revealing a dozen porn magazines with Ikhan's and Shinwoo's names all over it.

Ikhan and Shinwoo instinctively shrunk away from the blonde, fearing for their own lives.

"What are these doing in _my_ house?"

"We're really sorry Principal Lee, Sir! Please don't kill us!"

"Hooo? And what reason do I have not to?"

"...someone help us…."

Rai sighed, interrupting Frankenstein's thought process.

"Frankenstein, be polite."

"...Yes, Master." Frankenstein sighed in resignation, "I won't let you off again if I see those filthy magazines again."

"Yes, sir."

Just to make sure he didn't change his mind, the children were determined to escape right away. Regis and Seira saw them home immediately.

Tao popped in, "They left without eating dinner…"

" _And I have to be polite…?"_ Frankenstein thought. He would never question his master out loud. Quite unfortunately, their minds were linked, and still earned a sigh, causing Frankenstein to tense up. But still, his master, who was most innocent and pure, he could never forgive even the children if they had happened to taint his master with such dirty thoughts.

"I truly sorry you had to see those, Master, I will be more diligent next time."

Frankenstein was startled by the response. Raizel chuckled, and spoke, "I have lived a long time, Frankenstein. I am most certainly an adult by now, so I _have_ seen some things."


	2. Valentine's Day

_**Valentine's Day Fic! I know it's a little late, but I hope you enjoy it!**_

The children were all restless about something, though what that was was unknown to the nobles. The girls dragged Seira to the chairman's kitchen.

Takeo, Tao, and M-21 freaked out, they knew what they were doing, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that was they kitchen and if anything happened to the kitchen, they'd be introduced to the house owner's very, erm, _jealous_ lover.

Terrified for their lives they approached the girls, in hopes of kicking them out.

"It's okay. We got permission."

There's no way the Boss would give permission.

Suyi smiled guessing their thoughts, "From Seira."

There's no way that's gonna cut it. First off, these children where bound to make a mess, and they's have to clean it up before the Boss saw it. Even if he wouldn't directly yell at them, he'd still emit that terrifying, purplish aura. Then he would proceed to take his anger out on them unless the master stopped him. Secondly, Seira didn't even know what was going on.

Yuna smiled, "Thank you for letting us use your kitchen!"

Tao eyed the monitors for the Boss. Good, he was still in his office working.

With no way to safely remove the giggling girls from the kitchen, the trio went to work on stalling the Boss.

M-21 stepping into the monitor room, "How come we can't just tell them we don't want them using our kitchen?"

Tao sighed and gestured dramatically as if M-21 was missing an important piece of the picture. "Don't you see M-21? Tomorrow is February 14th!"

"And?"

"Dude! They're making Valentine's Day chocolates! And if we make them mad today, then we won't get any!"

"We don't need them."

"Of course we do! It's like every man's dream to get chocolate on Valentine's Day!"

"It sounds like you've never gotten any."

"...at least I'd appreciate them a lot more than you would. Besides it's not like you've gotten any either."

"I'm allergic to chocolate."

"Oooh so you _are_ a dog!"

"Shut up! Besides, with the master's looks, don't you think we'll have more than enough? I figure even Regis, Karias, Rael, and the Boss are bound to bring in mountains of the stuff."

"Now that you mention it, everyone in this house is way good looking. This is bad."

"And how is that?"

"Their looks are totally gonna outshine my own! With them looking like that how am I supposed to get chocolate?!"

M-21 was nothing but annoyed but he sighed and gave up. This man was unshakable in the oddest of times.

~At the Kitchen~

"Eeeeeeh?! Seira you don't know what tomorrow is?" Yuna exclaimed covering her mouth.

The young noble shook her head.

"Tomorrow is _Valentine's Day_! The day you give chocolates to the one you like! A day filled of romance and love!" Yuna explained while cupping her face in her hands and fantasizing.

Seira raised an eyebrow, she didn't particularly fancy anyone, besides she had her clan leader duties to attend to.

Suyi put a hand on the pondering girl's shoulder and smiled, "It's fine if you don't have anyone you like, you can make chocolates for friends and family too. It always makes them happy."

Seira nodded, now understanding and determined to make chocolates for everyone.

Suyi wasn't done yet, though. "The only thing is you can't let them see them you give it to them tomorrow got it?"

Seira wasn't entirely comfortable with hiding something, especially from the Chairman and the Noblesse. Actually, she was sure if she could, not with their mind reading prowess.

Seeing the troubled look, Yuna and Suyi sighed, "Look, it's supposed to be a surprise! The surprise makes them happier!"

Still unsure, she nodded.

Yuna commented, "Being able to make chocolate is a must for every lady!"

Seira nodded, more determined this time and the three girls began baking.

~At the school~

"I hope I get chocolates from Miss Seira~. I never knew the humans had such a holiday though I'm not surprised that you knew Sir Karias."

"Of course I knew! Tomorrow is the day of love! Cupid's own holiday!"

"You gave the humans the idea didn't you?"

"I didn't do anything, I only did what any gentleman would do for those loving humans."

Takeo, who was on patrol with them laughed, "So you did have something to do with this?"

Takeo really wondered just how much of the human myths were based on the nobles and werewolves. He bet his money that the majority was one way or another impacted by them. Seriously, they're ethereal creatures with some amazing powers. Who wouldn't make a story or two about them?

Rael blushed, "It's not like I'm complaining... I mean if I get to eat Miss Seira's chocolate..."

~At the PC Cafe~

Shinwoo was loud, Regis noted. He was normally loud, but today he was louder than usual. Regis was curious about this human tradition, as he didn't quite understand it.

"You're lucky Regis! I bet you're gonna get tons of chocolate!" Ikhan shed a small tear of jealousy.

"Yeah dude! You better share with us!"

According to Regis' understanding tomorrow they were to recieve 'Valentine's Day Chocolates.' These chocolates were made with the feelings of the lady in hopes of expressing gratitude.

"Wouldn't it be rude to give away chocolates that were made specifically to express one's gratitude?"

Shinwoo sweatdropped, "Regis, it's not just for gratitude..."

"Then what else would they be for?"

Ikhan thought he should at least attempt to help explain."Y'know Regis! For _that._ "

"What are you talking about?"

They two human boys sighed. _I wish Seira was here... She always knows how to make Regis understand..._

Frankenstein rubbed his temples. He sighed dreading the next day. He knew there was no way to avoid it. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, tomorrow his door will receive a knock every two minutes so a girl could confess her love and add to a never ending pile of chocolate. He wasn't annoyed with the girls, he appreciated the sentiment, however just the sheer amount of them was enduring. In addition, it's not just him this year. He has Rael, Karias, Takeo,Tao, M-21, Regis and his master with him. He should pray that a hoard of love struck fan girls don't attack the house. He glanced at his master who was quietly sipping his tea. Well, maybe he won't mind so much anymore. After all, he wasn't alone anymore.

Just as long as they didn't harm his master, or interrupted his master's tea time, or caused his master trouble, or interrupted his master while he was eating ramen, or bothered him while he was serving his master, or bothered him while he was making his master tea, or bothered him while he making his master food, or bothered him while was experimenting on recipes to feed his master, or harmed his master...then a couple girls might get "rejected." To put it nicely.


	3. Sparring

"Occasionally, there are times when your master can use his power without fear of using his life force."

"What did you just say, Gejutel?"

"On the blood moon, your master has no fear of using his life force. You should be able to spar with him safely. It would most definitely help you in your training, Frankenstein."

Of course being able to fight those stronger than him was always a treat. If he could just become powerful enough, then master would never have to use his life force. Frankenstein could protect the entire household himself. His master could rest easy. Which brought Cadis Etram di Raizel and Frankenstein face to face on Frankenstien's private island. The rest of the household and Gejutel were spectating from afar.

They stared at each other, waiting for the other to move first. Frankenstein was most definitely being careful as the full power of the Noblesse could easily kill him. Though there wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that Raizel would refrain from doing that.

The household got comfortable, assuring that they could all properly see. Tao even had a camera system set up to record the entire fight.

Takeo stood up, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Tao gave him a thumbs up, "Hey Seira, could you make me some cookies real quick?"

Seira nodded and gracefully rose from her chair.

M-21 looked at the two men on the torture training field. "Hey, Regis' grandpa, exactly how strong is the master?"

Gejutel pondered a bit, "I am honestly not sure, there aren't many instances in which I've seen Raizel really struggle with a battle, except when he's running dangerously low on life force."

Tao looked at the raven incredulously,"Amazing...that's so not fair."

"Raizel may not have trained too much probably could not even get even close to his level, but he has had many hardships still. Most of which were due to his immense power."

They looked at him curiously.

Gejutel looked forlorn as he state this, "He has killed his own brother after all."

"His own brother?" It was Takeo, just getting back from the bathroom.

Gejutel nodded. As a person who had once allowed the Union to order him to do anything for his "sister," Takeo couldn't even comprehend what reason would someone kill their own family.

Gejutel opened his mouth once more. "He's gotten better since then. In the time that he's spent with you, Sir Raizel has smiled much more and spoken much more than I've ever seen him do so in all my centuries. In fact I don't think I ever saw him smile until Frankenstein showed up."

Tao stood up. "Yosh, we gotta get stronger too! So we can protect the master! It's RK's duty to make sure the master is both safe and happy!"

Takeo, M-21, Regis, Karias, Rael, Gejutel, and even Seira, who had just entered with freshly baked cookies smiled warmly.

"I'm glad, that you have all decided to remain by his side. Thank you." Gejutel bowed deeply.

They looked back at their Boss and Master who were still on the battlefield. They saw that neither one had made a move. Though both were beginning to look deathly pale.

Then they realized. Nor Frankenstein or Raizel could bring themselves to hurt the other.


	4. Summer

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I haven't been able to post since I've been busy with all the senior activities 'n such! Now that highschool's ended, I have a bit of off time before college starts so here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Whew! It's finally summer!" A certain redhead exclaimed while stretching his arms above his head. This redhead was in the company of his dearest friends, Yuna, Suyi, Ikhan, and Rai.

Yuna looked excitedly at everyone, "Are you guys gonna do anything this summer?"

Suyi thought for a second, "Well, I'll be flying to America for a photo shoot for the next month."

"Woah, you're going to America! That's so awesome! Any way to bring a couple guests?" A wink from Shinwoo.

Suyi shook her head jokingly, "Nope! Sorry guys, but I'll be heading out on my own this time since it's work."

Shinwoo pouted a bit.

Ikhan stepped up, "Well it's not like either you or me _could_ go Shinwoo."

Shinwoo gave an exaggerated sigh.

Yuna cocked her head, "Why?"

"Well, Shinwoo and I are getting part time jobs this summer!"

"What? The almighty Shinwoo _isn't_ going to laze around all day?" Yuna covered her mouth to hide her surprise.

"Yup! That means he can't spend all night gaming too!" Suyi commented.

Shinwoo cried at his fleeing summer.

"Where are you guys going to work?"

Begrudgingly, Shinwoo said, "The computer cafe..."

"Ooooh that's awesome guys!"

"Good luck!"

"Thanks."

"Hey, what about you, Rai? Are you going to get a part-time job?"

"...A part-time job?"

"Yeah! Y'know for some extra moolah!"

"Then you could start buying stuff for yourself!"

"Frankenstein already provides me with whatever I need."

"Yeah, sure, but sometimes it's cool to do stuff and be a bit more... independent?"

Suyi smiled, "You could even start buying gifts for you family! They always appreciate it more when they realize you've worked hard to make the money to get something for them."

Shinwoo looked at her incredulously, "Why would you use your money on others when you could use it to buy those awesome map packs for COD?" This comment earned a nice elbow to the stomach from Suyi.

Rai pondered a bit. "...Would my..." Rai hesitated a bit before continuing, "-my _family_ , be happy if I gifted them something?"

Suyi looked at Rai and nodded her head, "Definitely! Giving them gifts would definitely let them know that you care for them, especially if you use your own money that you've worked hard for!"

Yuna agreed. "Don't listen to Shinwoo, Rai. He's stupid."

 _That hurts more than Suyi's elbow..._ was the only thought that passed through Shinwoo's mind.

Yuna spoke once more, "Why don't you talk to the principal about getting one? You shouldn't tell them you're going to buy them a present though."

Normally, she wouldn't feel the need to say that aloud, but Rai could be socially dense sometimes... he still doesn't understand that he should name Mr. Park with honorifics...


End file.
